Show me mercy, Caroline!
by yolione13
Summary: Caroline gets a call from Klaus that Silas stabbed him with a white oak stake... what happened when she decides to let her hands do the talking...


Let me know what you think!

**Show me mercy, Caroline!**

"kLAUS...kLAUS..." Caroline called walking into the Mikaelson Mansion. She was annoyed. Klaus had called her a billion times. What could he want?

"Caroline..." Klaus yelled. "Caroline...over here..."  
Caroline walked into the corridor and found Klaus shirtless hunched over a chair. "Klaus...what happened to you?"  
"Caroline...is it you...?" Klaus said looking at her suspiciously.  
"Klaus...what do you want...?"  
"Prove to me it's you..." Klaus yelled. He said in between breaths.  
"Klaus, what is going on...I don't have time for this...I was in the middle of setting up for prom..." Caroline said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Caroline...please help me its Silas...he...he...attacked me..." Klaus said . He was starting to shake. He felt weak.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. She walked towards Klaus he looked like he was...dying. "Klaus, what...why did Silas attack you...?"  
"He was looking for the cure...he...he rammed a white oak stake in my back...I...tried to get it out but I still feel a piece of it is still in my back...its ...I can...feel the splinters heading towards my heart...please..." Klaus said turning around and pointing to the open wound on his back.

Caroline looked at the wound. It was still open. She looked at the chair he was sitting on it was covered with dry blood. There was a pair of bloody pliers on the floor next to him. Caroline looked into his eyes trying to see if this was a trick...but the distress was apparent in his eyes. His eyes glistened. There was honest pain in them. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"I wa...want you to pull it out with those..." He said pointing at the pliers.

Caroline took a deep breath. "Okay..." Caroline grabbed the pliers and walked over to Klaus. "I think you should stand..."

Klaus nodded and stood over a tall coffee table next to the couch. He leaned over the table.

"This is going to hurt..."  
Caroline took the pliers and dug into the open wound in Klaus' shoulder.  
Klaus groaned in pain. He banged into the table wincing in pain.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Caroline said jumping from the shock. Caroline dug into his flesh again.  
Klaus groaned again and turned towards Caroline. He gave her a dark stare. "There is someone under there...love." He said while clenching his teeth.  
"I'm...you know what...if don't stop moving..." Caroline said twisting her hand deeper into his flesh.  
"Caroline..." Klaus bellowed.  
"Ok...ok ...you big bad hybrid baby...hold still...I...think I see something..." Caroline said opening the wound wider to get a better look.  
Klaus gripped the ends of table crushing them slowly in between his grip. "Caroline when I get...my hands on you..." Klaus said yelling.  
"You'll what...?" Caroline said stepping back. "You know you are the world 's biggest ass...all I was doing was trying to help you...and then ...you...you...have the nerve to threaten me...fine...good luck...getting that stake out of you alone..." Caroline yelled. She threw the bloody pliers in the floor. The nerve of that man. All she was doing was trying to help.  
Caroline started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me..." Klaus bellowed walking towards her.

"I should of walked away from you years ago..." Caroline said walking closer to him. Her heart was pounding faster and faster. She was infuriated. Caroline looked into his cold blue eyes. She had enough of his games. Caroline looked at him up and down. Who was he to threaten her. He was just the oldest, deadliest, sexiest vampire there was. The nerve of him with his...his ...intoxicating accent and adonis body. What? Caroline get a grip. She raised her hand to slap the smirk off his face but could not. She traced her hand on the side of his face stopping on his crimson lips.  
His eyes open wide for a second. "Carroline..."

Caroline closed her eyes. She felt her legs start to shake. She felt moist all over. She started to breath deeper and deeper. "Klausss..." She hissed.  
Klaus flash over and pulled her towards him. She sighed.  
Caroline opened her eyes and pressed her lips on his allowing the heat she felt burn his mouth. She put her hand aroung his neck and pulled him closer to her. Klaus moaned he felt himself respond to her passionate embrace. She grabbed his hair and pulled her head back. She kissed his neck and started to bite above his collarbone. She felt her fangs elongate. She caressed his neck with the tip of her fangs. Klaus moaned her felt the bulge in his pants trying to break threw his pants. Klaus grabbed Caroline's bottom and gave them a squeeze. She started jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. She started to grind him up and down. Klaus growled. He ripped her panties with one hand.

"Klaus..." Caroline moaned.

Klaus ripped his pants open and thrust into her wet pool. He started to thrust into her slowly. She pulled him closer heaving with each thrust. She closed her eyes. Her head was spinning. She started to feel her legs start to give up. "Klaus..."

"Klaus flashed towards the coach. He sat down pushing Caroline deeper into his lap. He grabbed her hips guiding he movements.

Caroline started to feel a heat wave rushing through out her body. "Harder..." Klaus smirked. He rammed into her pushing her deeper and deeper. Caroline moaned louder. She leaned into Klaus and bite into his neck.  
Klaus groaned. He was starting to lose control. He couldn't hold on anymore. He felt Caroline tighten inside him. "Caroline..."He yelled.  
Caroline drank him in. His blood was so sweet. He tasted like paradise. She couldn't get enough. She had to consume all of him.  
Klaus felt his climax slowly starting to cease. He was starting to get weak. "Caroline...love..."  
Caroline opened her eyes. She felt him getting weaker under her. She took lifted her head and retract her fangs. She looked at him wantonly. Klaus picked her up and turned her over.  
Caroline looked at him. "Klaus...?" He started to kiss down her back . Caroline groaned. "Klaus..."  
He grabbed her hipped and opened her legs wide. He pushed her closer to the couch and thrust into her.  
Caroline groaned.  
Klaus slapped her bottom gently.

"Klaus...what..." Caroline whispered.

Klaus thrust into her faster. Deeper. Deeper. Caroline yelled feeling her legs start to shake with pleasure and pain. She grabbed the couch with her hands and ripped the soft fabric. Klaus was relentless he thrust into her faster and faster. Her moans filled the mansion. He smirked hearing her scream his name. He felt his body stiffen. He rode out his orgasm until she finished hers. She let out a final yell."Nikkkklausss..." He stopped...he hunched over her. Their juices mixing into an abyss of ecstasy. He wrapped his hands around her waist and started to kiss her back. She sighed softly still trying to catch her breath. He placed her gingerly on the couch never letting his hands leave her waist. She sighed. "Klaus..."

"Yes...love...?"  
"I'm so glad you called..."  
"Me too, love...me too!"


End file.
